Kurama's Twin of Darkness
by Baroness D
Summary: Kurama is thrown into exile when his friends blame him for all of the awful things that has happened to them, mainly because they can identify him as the culprit. But, when the truth comes out, Kurama could be lost forver. Complete.
1. Dreams and an Invitation

Kurama's Twin of Darkness  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Yu Hakusho, nor any of its contents...  
  
Good morning... I welcome you to a new world... In this world, Kurama has a twin who is intent on making him miserable. By the way, speaking is in "" and thoughts are in _italics._  
  
The wind blew carelessly through Kurama's red hair. He laughed joyously, twirling under the sun's warm rays. He flopped down on the soft, lush grass, smiling towards the heavens. His smile vanished as dark, ugly clouds rolled over his head. He stood; worry crowding his gorgeous features.  
"Kurama..." He whirled as a hesitant voice spoke his name. He stared into the eyes of... himself.  
"Who... Who are you?" Kurama stammered. The other him smiled cruelly.  
"I am you."  
"Me?" Kurama found himself lost in those so identical eyes. The other him nodded slowly.  
"I am you, but not you. If I were you, there would be no you, nor a world." Kurama gasped.  
"How are you me?" He backed up, not liking this other Kurama.  
"I am not you in a way, however, in another way, I am you. Everyone has a dark side. I am yours. I grow weary of spending my days in the depths of your mind, so I intend to see you... in your world. That is... after I send you to Hell."  
"You can't!" The other Kurama began to fade.  
"Watch me... I'll show that I can... I'll be seeing you soon, my lovely other half..."  
  
Kurama bolted straight up in his bed, gasping for air. He and the others were out in the woods camping as well as looking for an escaped demon. As he gasped for breath, a hand reached out from under the sleeping bag next to his. The hand grabbed his arm, causing Kurama to shriek in shock.  
"Shhh! Do you want the others to wake up?" Yusuke hissed.  
"Too late." Hiei snarled as he pulled his tired body into a sitting position. Kuwabara sat up slowly, grumbling tiredly.  
"What happened anyway, Kurama?" Yusuke asked. The youko looked into the eyes of his friends, all of which looked irritated.  
"I had a nightmare. That's about it..." Kurama whispered. Hiei looked even more irritated and displeased at this remark.  
"You had a nightmare and that was a cause to wake us up in the middle of the God Forsaken night!!?" Hiei shouted. Kurama felt like he was going to cry. The nightmare of his other side had stirred up quite a lot of confused emotions and his ningen body was not used to half of them. Hiei's anger only made him feel inadequate.  
"I'm sorry. It just really frightened me... I didn't mean to wake anyone up." Hiei snorted at his apology.  
"Whatever... Let's just go back to sleep."  
  
Yusuke yawned. It had been three days since their last mission and still he was feeling the effects of the hunt. A fingernail dragged its way down his back. Yusuke jumped in shock and whirled to face the culprit. Kurama winked at him.  
"Oh... Hi, Kurama. You really should stop doing that."  
"I know, but I can't help it. Your reactions are so funny." Kurama giggled. He and Yusuke walked in silence for a while.  
"You know... I never realized how blue the sky could get." Yusuke stared at Kurama.  
"Really? Does the sky intrigue you that much?" Kurama smiled warmly at Yusuke. Yusuke looked away. _Since when is Kurama that cute... Did I really just think that?!_ Yusuke looked back at Kurama, who was watching Hiei and Kuwabara stride towards them.  
"Hello!" Kurama called. Kuwabara waved. Hiei huffed.  
"Yo, Urameshi! Let's go to the arcade." Kurama groaned exasperatedly.  
"Can't we just go to my house? I bought a PS2 and a whole truckload of games. Let's go there. You don't have to spend your money at my house." Kurama offered. Even Hiei was enticed by this offer. The arcade was too loud for him anyway. The three decided that going to Kurama's house was a lot better than going to an arcade, where it would be hard to play games without cussing or beating up the consol without punching some stranger's daylights out.  
  
"Stupid Dracula... Why does the first boss of dungeon one have to be Dracula?" Yusuke cried. The four of them were lounging on the coach, three watching Yusuke's character get creamed by the monsters. Kurama giggled while the other two snickered.  
"Man, you are losing badly." Kuwabara remarked.  
"Shut up..." Kurama stood. Hiei, who had been using the tall fox as an armrest for the past half hour, snarled as he fell against the sofa's material. Kurama faced him, smiling.  
"I'll be back. Does anyone want a drink? Snacks?" Kurama asked, smiling warmly. The others spent a minute drooling over how Kurama looked right then and there. _WHY AM I THINKING ABOUT ONE OF MY FRIENDS LIKE THAT?_, the three boys cried silently.  
"Both." Hiei answered.  
"'Kay! Be back in a few." Kurama waltzed into the kitchen. At once, the boys sighed.  
"Kurama's got serious hormone problems..." Kuwabara said.  
"Hn..."  
"Yep..."  
  
Well...I must regret saying that this is the end of chapter one... Sorry. Please read and review... I look forward to hearing from you. 


	2. Creepy encounters

Kurama's Twin of Darkness Chapter 2  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Yu Hakusho...  
  
Good afternoon... I want to thank my reviewers for the nice compliments and to clear up a gray area... Yes, Kurama is going to have an evil twin who is trying to take over his life... His friends included... Does this answer any questions?... If not, ask me in your review any questions you may have about anything related to this fanfiction...  
  
They ended up sleeping over at Kurama's house, which turned out to be a blast. First of all, Kurama kept bringing them anything they wanted, and second of all, his PS2 games were awesome!  
  
It was night and they were lying downstairs in front of a roaring fire. Hiei stared up at the ceiling, yawning loudly. It was about three o'clock in the morning. Everything electronic was off, although Kurama had turned on some music. A double-chocolate fudge cake lay in the center of the square that their sleeping bags made. Yusuke rolled over, only to face Kurama. The fox was asleep, the red blaze of the raging flame highlighting his hair and features. Yusuke blushed a bright red color and rolled away. _That is scary... Kurama is cute... What I just thought is even scarier... _Yusuke gulped. Kurama groaned in his sleep and rolled over to face Hiei. Hiei gazed at Kurama and froze as a chill ran down his spine. _Why does looking at Kurama make me feel this way?_ Hiei avoided looking at Kurama. Soon, the two joined Kurama and Kuwabara in sleep.  
  
A few days later, as Yusuke was walking to school, he glanced across the street and saw Kurama fling his hair back behind his head. Yusuke stopped. Kurama noticed him and waved. "Uhhh... Kurama! Isn't your school thata way?" Yusuke yelled pointing in the direction of the private school were Kurama attended. Kurama laughed. "I'm not going to school today! Actually, I don't want to go to school ever again!" Kurama called back, still smiling warmly. Yusuke was puzzled by his words, but everyone has bad days. _Maybe Kurama isn't feeling well..._Yusuke continued walking. Kuwabara joined him. Yusuke stared at him. It looked like Kuwabara got into a fight with a lawn mower. "Jeez! What happened to you?" Yusuke cried. "I don't know! I woke up all bloody and stuff. Its like I was scratched by a ghost or something... AHHH I WAS ATTACKED BY A GHOST!!!!!!!" Kuwabara screamed. He ran around in circles. "Kuwabara... If it were a ghost, you would have sensed it and woke up. It must have been a demon..." Yusuke said logically. Kuwabara settled down.  
"Oh yeah... You're right Urameshi." Kuwabara and Yusuke walked on in silence. Kurama walked out of a store in front of them. "Kurama? How did you do that? Weren't you just over there?" Kurama stared at Yusuke like he had lost his mind. "No. I was in here. I'm not going to school today because my mother is having a dinner party and I need to help her out... AND WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU!!!???" Kurama shrieked, noticing Kuwabara's wounds. "I was attacked in my sleep." Kuwabara stated. Kurama shook his head, his red hair bouncing on his shoulders. "You know, you amaze me sometimes... Well, I have to go. See ya!" Kurama walked away. _Hmmm... I wasn't attracted to him this time... Wait! Wasn't he wearing red, not purple? _Yusuke's mind screamed. He pondered on this, but a faraway school bell's ring made him shriek and hurry off.  
  
Hiei yawned loudly. He was so bored. None of his friends had done anything lately and now they had school. Stupid ningen building... He cursed the school. His foot was grabbed. "Augh!" Hiei fell out of the tree. He quickly composed himself. Standing up, he realized that it was Kurama. The red head giggled as his friend chastised him. "What do you want Kurama?" Hiei snapped. Kurama smiled that heart-melting smile. "I thought that you might be lonely. Don't you want company?" Kurama asked, his face getting worried and sad. "No. Besides, why should you care?" Hiei whipped around, so that he could avoid Kurama's facial expression. Suddenly, Hiei found himself pressed against Kurama, his back against Kurama's chest. "Hiei... You should lighten up. You seem to be in bad spirits... Aren't I your friend? A friend's job is to cheer up other friends..." "What are you doing Kurama?!" Hiei asked. The Forbidden Child was getting nervous. _Why do I feel this way?_ He asked himself. "Trying to cheer you up..." Lips planted against Hiei's cheek. Hiei jumped away from Kurama and fled. Kurama smiled. "Heh heh heh..."  
  
Yusuke sat underneath the tree. It was lunchtime and he had just polished off three hamburgers and two milkshakes, all in the name of beating Kuwabara. A shadow fell over him. "Hey! You're blocking the sun." "You shouldn't lay like that. You'll hurt your back." A voice called out. Yusuke looked up at Keiko. "Whatever..." "That's rude. Anyway, there's some red haired guy looking for you. I think it's Kurama..." Yusuke sat up. "What? He doesn't go to this school." Yusuke waltzed back into the school building. Leaning against the wall was the red head himself. "Kurama! What are you doing here?" Yusuke asked. He noticed that everyone was staring at them. "I was bored, so I came here. Is that a crime?" Kurama smiled. "Actually, yes it is. Technically, you're trespassing. But, forget that... Why are you in my school?" Yusuke flapped his arms in aggravation. Kurama's hands went on both sides of his face. "'Cause I wanted to say hi..." Kurama whispered. _Now, he's freaking me out..._ Yusuke backed away from Kurama. "You should go home, or whatever." "No. Can't I stay here?" "NO!!" "Awww... Yusuke, you're so mean. Big meanie..." Kurama pouted. Yusuke almost gave in. "Go, Kurama..." _What is wrong with him?_ Yusuke watched Kurama leave.  
  
Kuwabara relaxed. He was home and he was hungry and he was tired and... Kuwabara stopped thinking when a red haired head appeared next to his bed. "Kuwabara..." a voice said chillingly. "AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!" Kuwabara scrambled away. Kurama stood up, giggling. "Wha...What are you doing here? Am I in the wrong house?" Kuwabara panicked. Kurama shook his head. "I came to say hi... So, how was your day at school?" Kurama asked as he folded his long legs on Kuwabara's bed. "Okay... I guess. Hey... Why are you in my room?" Kuwabara sat down across from Kurama, who just grinned. "I noticed that you have cuts." "Yeah, you said that earlier." "I did? Oohh... Oops! Must've slipped my mind." Kurama grinned. It was the type of grin that was tight-lipped, with both eyes closed, and clueless looking. Kuwabara blushed and looked away. _Why does he... NO! I love Yukina... I'll just think about her... Yeah that's it...Yukina... _Kuwabara turned around, only to meet Kurama. The fox was up in his face. Kuwabara shrieked and tumbled off the bed. Kurama gazed down at him, grinning evilly. "NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
The three of them met up in front of Kurama's house. A lot of cars were parked outside off the fox's house. "So... Did Kurama visit any of you guys?" Yusuke asked. Kuwabara banged his head into the wall. "Yes... He freaked me out! First, he scared me by sneaking up on me in my bedroom. MY BEDROOM!!!! Then, he got to close and pushed me off of the bed... Then, he... he...." Kuwabara was silent. "What did he do?" "HE DRESSED ME UP IN A TUTU AND TOOK PICTURES!!!!!!!!" Kuwabara cried. Yusuke burst into laughter. Hiei couldn't help himself. He laughed loudly. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! You! In a tutu?! WHAAA HAHAHA!!!!" Yusuke laughed. Kuwabara crossed his arms. "Well, I don't think it's funny... So, what did Kurama do to you?" Kuwabara asked Yusuke. Yusuke groaned. "He came to my school and asked me if he could stay. He embarrassed me and throughout the entire day, people kept asking me if they could stay with me! Now everyone thinks he's my boyfriend and I'm some queer!" Yusuke yelled. Kuwabara snickered. "How about you, Hiei?" Yusuke turned to the small man. Hiei blushed and looked downcast. " He... kissed me." Hiei whispered. "What? I didn't hear you." Kuwabara said. Hiei looked up. "He kissed me." He stated. The others stared at him. "He.... kissed you?! ................HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!" Yusuke burst into laughter.  
"Hiei and Kurama sittin' in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G. First comes..." A sword went up to Kuwabara's throat.  
"It wasn't funny." Hiei growled. The two decided, cleverly, to not press that issue, especially not in front of the sword-wielding Hiei. Yusuke knocked on Kurama's door. The fox opened it. They could see people behind, a lot of people.  
"Hi. Why are you guys here?" Kurama asked cheerfully.  
"We need to talk to you."  
  
Once more, I regret that this chapter has ended... Well, I must attend to my pets... Goodbye and pleasant dreams, all of you who hope to one day have accomplished your own, private dreams... 


	3. Arguments of unfriendly confrontations

Kurama's Twin of Darkness  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Yu Hakusho...  
  
Welcome once again... So far, you have dwelled in the mind of Kurama, his friends, and a mysterious person that reminds everyone so strongly of Kurama himself... Now, let us dwell deeper and find out what happens, shall we?...  
  
"So, what do you guys want to talk to me about?" Kurama asked. The four were now in his room. Hiei and Yusuke sat on the bed, Kuwabara lounged on the futon, and Kurama stood in the center of the room, his green eyes staring into the eyes of his friends.  
"Well... Why did you do that?" Yusuke asked. Kurama's facial expression changed to that of a confused teen.  
"What do you mean?" Kurama quizzed, brushing back a long strand of red hair. Hiei stood.  
"You scared Yusuke to death by going to his school and acting all seductive. You made Kuwabara dress up in a tutu, and..." Hiei's voice, as strong as it was, faltered. He shifted his weight as an uncomfortable silence filled the room.  
"You kissed him..." Yusuke murmured. Kurama stared at them. Then the redhead burst into gales of uncontrollable laughter.  
"You think I would do all of that?! As much as I would love to put Kuwabara in a tutu, I did none of that! I've been at home all day, helping my mother out with the dinner party! Excuse me..." Kurama briefly turned away to continue his hysterical laughter.  
"Whatdaya mean you did none of that!? All of us know you did! So, unless you can be in two places at once, you did do it! Fess up, Kurama!" Yusuke cried. Kurama stopped laughing immediately. He glared at Yusuke.  
"Why would you even think that I would do that?! We've been friends for such a long time and yet you don't believe me?" Kurama asked incredulous. Hiei stepped forward.  
"Look, fox... I really want to believe that you didn't do that, but I know it was you! How can anyone else have your same energy, smell, and looks, but not be you? It is physically impossible!!!" Hiei yelled. Kurama turned away from them. Kuwabara looked at him.  
"Kurama, maybe you didn't do this, like you said. But if you didn't, then who did? I know you were the one who snapped the photos of me in that tutu."  
"FINE! BELIEVE WHAT YOU WANT!!! YOU WILL ANYWAY!!! JUST LEAVE!!!!!! GO AWAY!!!!!" Kurama yelled. The others were taken back by Kurama's fierceness.  
"Kurama..." Yusuke muttered.  
"LEAVE!!!!!!!!" Kurama demanded. "NOW!!!!!!" They left without looking at Kurama's face. If they had, they would have noticed that the fox had pearly white tears streaming down his face.  
  
Well... This is where I must leave you.... Stay tuned... 


	4. A frightful attack and a guilty fox

Kurama's Twin of Darkness  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho...  
  
Good afternoon... I pray that your days, and nights, are filled with love, harmony, and a bit of jealousy, hatred, and all that fits in between... '_If you don't experience the bad times, you won't appreciate the good times'_... Isn't that how the saying goes?... Well, plunged beneath the surface and drown in the mystery of the strange tale the will unfold...  
  
Kuwabara yawned and rolled over. After the explosive confrontation that he, Yusuke, and Hiei had with a certain fox, Kuwabara had felt so much guilt. _I feel awful...We should've believed that Kurama didn't do it, but when we saw him and he even identified himself as Kurama, how can we?_ Kuwabara sighed as that thought sped through his mind. He pulled the sheets up to his neck. Ever since he woke up mauled and bloody, he had been sleeping with his windows latched, his door locked tightly, and had a security system installed on his door. It wasn't a happy thought to think when you know someone stood over you in the middle of the night and sliced you in your most vulnerable moments. As Kuwabara's eyes were just about to close, he heard a strange noise at the window. He sat up quickly. He looked over at his window. Oh dear lord... He thought as he noticed a dark shape forcing his window open. Kuwabara jumped to his feet.  
"Who are you?!" He yelled. The light of the full moon outlined the familiar shape of Kurama.  
"Kuwabara..." Kurama whispered.  
"What are you doing here Kurama?! Don't you have a house? Can't you stay there!?" Kuwabara asked, walking over to his friend. Kurama's wrist flicked. A vine, chalk full of thorns, lashed through the air, catching Kuwabara's cheek.  
"Augh!" Kuwabara's cry was full of surprise, and pain. He toppled onto his bed. Kurama stood over him, a malicious look ruining the fox's pretty face.  
"I told you that I wasn't the one who did it, but noooooo... You, Mister Lazy-Moron, and I-Have-An-Extreme-Attitude-Problem had to pressure the issue!!!" Kurama's knee went on Kuwabara's sternum, cutting off the curly haired teen's air supply. A vine wrapped tightly around Kuwabara's throat. Its thorns cut into his neck, spilling his life's blood all over his bed.  
"Ku...rama...S...s...s...top..." Kuwabara gasped.  
"First, I take care of you... Then Yusuke... Finally Hiei... I'll enjoy this week greatly." Kurama hissed in Kuwabara's ear. Kuwabara took a breath and his world went black.  
  
"OH GOD!!!!!! KUWABARA!!!!!!" Yusuke screamed as he stormed into the hospital. Thirty minutes ago, Shizure had called to alert him that Kuwabara had been attacked. She had found him bleeding and unconscious after the alarm on his door went off. Hiei restrained Yusuke from destroying the nurses' station.  
"IS HE ALRIGHT!!!!!?????" He cried, trying vainly to get away from Hiei's iron grip around his waist. Kurama burst through the door, worry outlining his face.  
"Ohmigod! What happened!? I just got a call from Shizure, but she was too hysterical to tell me. What happened to Kuwabara!? Is he okay!? Tell me what happened!?" Kurama cried, becoming hysterical himself.  
"We don't know exactly what- AUGH!!!" Hiei let go of Yusuke. Yusuke ran off, screaming Kuwabara's name. Hiei calmly followed him, nursing the bite Yusuke had given him in his desperation to see his friend. Kurama bustled passed him. They reached a glass window; one that had a certain Spirit Detective plastered against it.  
"Oh dear lord..." Yusuke slid down the glass. Hiei gazed in. Kurama took one look and buried his face in Hiei's jacket. Kuwabara was resting, almost angelic like, on the hospital bed... on life support.  
"Who did this to him?" Yusuke whispered. Hiei petted Kurama's back. Although he didn't get along to well with the ningen, this was too much. Kuwabara was a sense of comic relief. Kurama's hands gripped Hiei's forearms as he cried into Hiei's chest.  
"I shouldn't have made you guys leave! If I would not have lost my temper, he wouldn't have been attacked! It's all my fault!!" Kurama shrieked. Hiei just rubbed the fox's back. Yusuke banged his head against the glass.  
"When we parted ways, he was fine... But, that was two hours ago. Why did this happen to him? Why? Why? WHY?" Yusuke cried. Hiei found himself speechless.  
  
At three o'clock the next day, Kuwabara regained consciousness briefly. Yusuke was right next to him. Hiei had gone off to inform Genkai, Yukina, Koenma, and Botan of the attack, and Kurama couldn't stand being in the hospital awaiting any new of Kuwabara's attack and condition. When his eyes opened, Kuwabara groaned loudly. His lips moved to form words, but no sound came out.  
"Hey buddy..." Yusuke said, not hearing what Kuwabara said. Kuwabara gazed at the ceiling.  
".................ma......." He muttered.  
"What?" Yusuke leaned closer.  
"... I...told...him to...s...top...but...he...didn't...lis...ten..." Kuwabara coughed.  
"Who? Who did this?" Yusuke demanded. Kuwabara coughed again.  
"... I told...him...to...stop...I couldn't... even fight...back..." Kuwabara mumbled.  
"Who did this Kuwabara?!" Yusuke asked loudly.  
"Ku...ra...ma..." Kuwabara murmured. Yusuke froze.  
"Kurama? He did this? Why?"  
"He... was...so...angry...Tried...to...kill...me...Said...that he...would come after...you...then...Hi...ei..." Kuwabara's eyes shut. Yusuke stood, his fist clenched.  
"Now, you've gone too far, Kurama... You shall pay."  
  
Well... I'll see you all later... Pleasant dreams... I hope your life is full of mysteries... 


	5. Attack of anger and suffering of heart

Kurama's Twin of Darkness  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho...  
  
Good evening... I hope that the last time I left you, you were anticipating what would happen next, am I correct?... Well, as life would have it, no one can get everything that they want... However, authors can indeed do what they want in the stories that they write... Enjoy your day... and my writings...  
  
Yusuke walked down the street quickly, his pace varying. His mind wandered to what Kuwabara had told him. _"He was so angry...Tried to kill me..."_ The words of his hurt friend echoed throughout his mind. His rage built up. Yusuke reached Kurama's home and immediately realized that Shori wasn't there. Hoping that the fox hadn't gone off with his mother, Yusuke knocked on the door. After a moment of silent, angry waiting, the door lock clicked. Yusuke saw a flash of red hair as the door opened.  
"Yusuke? Hello..." Kurama said, smiling. Yusuke brought his fist back and slammed his knuckles against Kurama's face. Kurama stumbled backwards before heavily falling on his side, writhing in pain.  
"How could you?!!! He's your FRIEND for heaven's sake!!! You are no better than the demons we fight!!!!" Yusuke yelled. Kurama, who had absolutely no clue what he was talking about, just stared up at him, pain still evident in his emerald eyes. Yusuke reached down and grabbed Kurama by his hair. Kurama's foot came up and caught him in the stomach. Yusuke crumpled as Kurama bolted.  
"Yusuke! What are you doing?" Kurama cried from a safe distance. Yusuke rushed him and lunged. His shoulder rammed into Kurama's gut. Kurama hit the floor hard, gasping for air. As he rolled over, he met up with Yusuke's finger. Kurama's eyes widened as a blue orb of pure energy materialized on the end of the digit  
"Yusuke..." Kurama whispered.  
"How could you, Kurama? First, you humiliate us and then, you attack Kuwabara!!! You are horrible!!!!" Yusuke screamed. Kurama looked horrified.  
"You think I did that to him? How could you even begin to think that?" Kurama muttered.  
"Because he said so!!!!!! He told me that you had done that to him!!!!!!!! I guess what they say about foxes is right... You really can't trust them..." Kurama's eyes filled with silvery tears at Yusuke's words. Kurama shoved Yusuke backwards and fled upstairs. Yusuke followed, his reasoning completely gone. All he was thinking know was to hurt Kurama as bad as he had hurt Kuwabara. What Yusuke didn't realize was that he had already hurt Kurama, possibly even worse than what had happened to Kuwabara; only he had hurt the fox's heart. About half way up the stairs, Yusuke caught hold of Kurama's long hair. Kurama shrieked as Yusuke yanked his head backwards. A knee lodged itself against his lower spine. Kurama fell on the stairs. Stars swarmed about his eyes as he tried to get up. Yusuke pulled his arm upwards. Kurama struggled. Yusuke punched him in the face again. Kurama's head jerked back. A forearm forced itself against Kurama's throat.  
"HE WAS YOUR FRIEND!!!!!!!! HOW THE HELL COULD YOU ATTACK HIM AND HURT HIM SO MUCH!!!!!!!!?????? HOW?! HOW KURAMA!!!!!??? TELL ME HOW!!!!!!!!!!!!" Yusuke roared at the redhead. Kurama shut his eyes, gasping for air.  
"I didn't do it... Yusuke please! You have to believe me..." Kurama groaned.  
"LIAR!!!!! LIAR, LIAR, LIAR, LIAR!!!!!!!" Yusuke screeched. He knocked Kurama against the steps. Kurama's head swam, and he was vaguely aware that Yusuke was hitting him over and over again. He flailed his arms around. His fist came in contact with the side of Yusuke's head. Yusuke rolled down the stairs. He laid there, momentarily stunned by the hit. Kurama managed to pull his injured body to a sitting position. He breathed heavily, wincing every now and then.  
"Yusuke... How could you think that? I would never... hurt you guys..." Kurama whispered. He stared at Yusuke, who was standing up. The Spirit Detective glared at him.  
"Don't come anywhere near me, Kuwabara, or anyone else! Just stay home, and maybe I won't kill you." Yusuke warned, his voice full of deadly venom. Kurama closed his eyes again. He heard the front door open and slam shut violently. Kurama sat on the steps, crying loudly into his hands. That's where Shori found him later. He hadn't moved an inch and his eyes were red from crying so hard.  
  
I'm sorry, but I have to leave you... May your night be full of all of the splendors of life... 


	6. The painful attacks and Hiei's ordeal

Kurama's Twin of Darkness 

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho... All other elements in this story I do own...

Good afternoon... It's been a while... Far too long... Well, here is chapter six...

Kurama shivered. _Why? Why Yusuke? Why do you think it's me that's been doing all this? I would never do this. Not to my friends. Please... I didn't do it._ Kurama curled up, silently sobbing into his knees. A hand went on his arm and a body laid down next to him.

"Kurama? Why do you cry so?" His own voice whispered in his ear. Kurama whirled. An evil smile covered the face of his twin.

"You!" His twin grabbed his face in a cold grip. Kurama struggled, but he was weakened from his ordeal with Yusuke. Plus, his twins grip was so powerful. Black vines wrapped tightly around his legs and arms. The sharp thorns dug deeply into his skin, causing him to cry out in pain.

"Why are you doing this?" Kurama whispered, wincing in pain. His twin smiled cruelly.

"Because I hate you. I hate everything about you. Everything you stand for. Everything you have. Everything you ARE." The vines cut deeper into his pale flesh. Blood ran in rivulets down his arms, leaking slowly onto his bed. Kurama cried out again.

"My dear, dear twin. Oh, how I'll miss you when I send you to the bowels of Hell..." The twin sighed. "But... I'm not through with you yet. You're life isn't bad enough yet. You don't want to die yet. When you beg me for death, then I'll send you to Hell." His twin leaned and kissed his forehead. Kurama froze. The vines unwrapped, releasing Kurama from his bindings. Then, with barely a noise, the doppelganger vanished. Kurama curled, crying even harder.

Yusuke stormed down the street._ Goddamn you Kurama! I'll kill you. I swear I will._ His mind was screaming in anger. He was so hostile. Two people had merely gotten in his way and he had attacked them without a second thought. Yusuke whipped around a corner and smacked into a wall of vines.

"What the-?" Yusuke yelled. Kurama leapt down gracefully from the top.

"How dare you, Yusuke Urameshi? Attack me? The Great Youko Kurama? I think you need a lesson. School is in session." Kurama snarled. Yusuke immediately went into action. He launched a fist at Kurama, who easily avoided it. A thorn whip crashed into his arm. Yusuke ignored the pain and threw yet another punch at the fox. This one connected. Kurama slammed into the vine wall, his head bowed. Yusuke fired a Rei gun blast at Kurama. Vines leapt up, blocking the beam. Then they ruthlessly attacked Yusuke. Yusuke fought them off, but he was beginning to tire quickly. He hadn't recovered from his attack on Kurama from earlier. Suddenly, he found himself tied up in the vines. The more he struggled, the more they tightened. Yusuke glared at him as Kurama neared him.

"Poor Yusuke. All trapped in my vines. I could kill you in a heartbeat. You fought harder than Kuwabara did. He went down so easily." Kurama smiled. Yusuke grew furious. His ki shot up, burning away the vines. Kurama laughed and ran off. Yusuke followed. Soon they reached Kurama's house.

"You bastard!" Yusuke yelled, leaping through Kurama's window. Kurama whirled as his window exploded into thousands of pieces. A figure came flying at him, fist pulled back. Kurama quickly dodged the punch, hitting the ground hard. Yusuke was on him in a second. Kurama saw a punch aiming for his head. It smashed into his face, breaking his nose.

"YOU THINK IT'S FUNNY TO HURT KUWABARA?!! I BET THIS IS HILARIOUS TO YOU!!!!!" Yusuke yelled. Kurama struggled, trying to throw Yusuke off of him. Another punch stunned him. Yusuke continued his assault. Kurama began to beat helplessly on his chest._ Why Yusuke? Why? I didn't do anything. Why do you hate me so?_ Kurama thought. Yusuke finally stopped his attacked. Kurama lay on the floor, staring blankly at the ceiling. Yusuke left without another word._ What did I do? Why can't I remember? Why does he attack me?_

"Suuichi?" Kurama sat up. He quickly got up and turned away from the door, which opened slowly.

"Suuichi? What happened to your window?" Shiori asked.

"Someone threw a rock. It's okay, Mother. I'll clean it in the morning. You can go back to bed." Kurama whispered.

"Okay. Good night Suuichi." The door closed. Kurama fell to his knees and began to cry once more.

"Don't you ever get tired of crying?" A voice echoed.

"Go away! You've been doing this." Kurama whispered.

"No. You have. He's not attacking me, now is he?" The twin laughed. Kurama chocked as a black vine wrapped around his throat.

"Do you wish to die yet?" Kurama shook his head. "Fine. Though, you will soon enough." Kurama burst into tears and cried for a long, long time.

-----------------------**WARNING: VAMPIRISM AHEAD--------------------------------------**

It was a bright morning, although for some it was horrible. Hiei sneered at the sun. Kuwabara was just released from the hospital several days ago, and Yusuke's temper had gotten somewhat better. However, they hadn't seen Kurama in a long while. Possibly because Yusuke said if he ever saw him again, he'd kill him. Hiei felt a tad bit sorry for Kurama, but he had put Kuwabara in the hospital after all. Hiei leapt through the trees. A flash of red caught his eye. As he turned, a body crashed into his. He fell to the ground. Kurama sat up on him.

"Good morning Hiei." Kurama whispered. Hiei glared at him.

"Get off fox!" Hiei growled.

"Hmmm... No." Kurama chuckled. He leaned and licked the end of Hiei's nose. That almost gave the Fire Koorime a heart attack. As he was still, little vines began to wrap around his body. Hiei felt them tighten and began to struggle, but to no avail. Kurama traced the curvature of his neck. Hiei's alarm system went haywire.

"Get off of me Kurama!" Kurama smiled and kissed his nose.

"Why? I'm having so much fun." Kurama laughed lowly. He leaned and captured Hiei's lips in a kiss. Hiei's eyes flashed wide._ What the Hell is Kurama doing to me?!_

Hiei struggled underneath his so-called friend. Kurama pulled away._ Why does he have blood on his lips?_ Hiei wondered. Kurama licked his lips slowly.

"Sorry hon. Looks like I bit you." Kurama giggled. Hiei felt liquid run down his face, down his neck. Kurama leaned and dunked under Hiei's chin.

"Kurama. You have three seconds to get off. One. Two. Three." Hiei heaved upwards. Kurama laughed as the vines dug into his captive's arms. He licked the blood off of Hiei's throat very, very slowly. Hiei struggled harder, growling in anger. Kurama licked the pulsing vein in the side of Hiei's throat.

"KURAMA! GET OFF!!" Hiei yelled. Then he froze as the fox's sharp little fangs sank into his throat. He felt a tongue race across the blood._ This cannot be Kurama... could it?_ Hiei struggled even more violently.

"DAMMIT KURAMA! GET OFF OF ME!!!" Hiei roared. Kurama sat up and smiled. He tapped Hiei on the nose. Hiei couldn't face Kurama, not with the bloody saliva that was running down Kurama's face.

"Poor Hiei. I wonder if I can get you in the hospital just like I did with that red haired idiot." Kurama hissed. _You are Kurama!_

"KURAMA!" A voice rang out. Both turned. Yusuke and Kuwabara sped over to them quickly. Kurama leapt into the air, laughing.

"Oh. You're out of the hospital? Already? Ahhh... Poor little Kuwabara. Can't even fight off little ol' me... You are so weak."

"DIE KURAMA!" Yusuke screeched. Kurama laughed and vanished. Hiei sat up. Yusuke turned to him.

"You okay?" He asked.

"I don't need any sympathy. I just want revenge."

"Well, then... Let's go get it."

This is where I must leave you... Good bye....


	7. The ultimate betrayal

Kurama's Twin of Darkness 

Disclaimer: Yu Yu Hakusho doesn't belong to me...

Good evening... I welcome you back to my destruction of Kurama's entire being... Now I must infer that I do in fact love Kurama to death... It is because I love him that I can do these terrible things to him... Well, continue to read of Kurama's fall from Heaven to Hell...

Kurama looked up from his weeding to stare up at the fluffy clouds, the highlights of the waning day. It was so beautiful, almost the color of roses or the color of his hair that was pulled back in a ponytail. Kurama smiled at the sunset sky. How beautiful it was. Almost three weeks had gone by since Yusuke had attacked him and he was now getting accustomed to not being able to see his former friends. It hurt him so deeply that he could not see them. After all they had been through... He guessed that was why they could turn so quickly on him. The more you trust someone, the more irrational you act when they supposedly betray you. Kurama sighed and pulled up yet another weed. His ki flared. Kurama whirled and gasped as he saw his friends standing at his gate. He was about to greet them, still unable to believe that they truly hated him, when he saw their faces. So mean and full of pure, raw, seething hatred those three faces were. Kurama took an involuntary step backwards. Yusuke looked as though he could kill Kurama with his eyes. If looks could kill, Kurama would have been dead three hundred times over.

"Kurama..." Yusuke began. Kurama felt such fear well in his heart._ What has my twin done now?_ Kurama thought feverishly. Yusuke's ki began to build. Kurama, for the absolute first time, felt true terror. He knew that if he didn't get away, the three would kill him and enjoy every moment of his agonizing death.

"Yusuke?" Kurama whispered in a shaky voice. Yusuke's finger went up and a very large, very powerful Rei Gun began forming. Kuwabara's Rei Sword materialized, and Hiei's dragon tattoo began to glow with its so demonic light. Kurama turned and fled, crashing through the forest. Behind him, he heard and felt his former friends. A scary thought passed through his mind._ Hiei and Yusuke are faster than me!_ Kurama threw up a barrier of vines.

"Rei Gun!" There went his vine wall. Kurama ran faster._ Oh god! Please don't let them catch me! _But God wasn't on his side.Kurama slipped and went down. It had rained earlier in the week and the ground wasn't dry yet. Kurama whirled around, just as the three came out of the brush.

"Guys?" Kurama said. Enraged faces stared at him and he noticed a hickey on Hiei's throat. His eyes widened as he realized what exactly his twin must've done to the proud Fire Koorime. Yusuke pointed his finger at him and a Rei Sword went up to his neck. Hiei's tattoo was already glowing.

"How dare you Kurama. How dare you. I never thought that you would try that to me." Hiei growled.

"I didn't... do it." Kurama squealed. Fear pooled in his belly.

"Don't try that shit with us! We know it was you. Don't try to get out of it." Yusuke snapped. Kurama's green eyes welled with tears.

"I would never hurt you guys. It wasn't me... I swear it wasn't me... Why can't you believe me!" Kurama cried. The Rei sword pressed against his neck. Kurama let his tears fall down his cheeks. Hiei pulled his fist back. Yusuke's hand closed around his other wrist. Kuwabara raised his sword.

"I didn't do it..." Kurama whispered. The forest exploded in a bright light.

This were I must leave you... I promise I'll update soon...


	8. Kurama's response

Kurama's Twin of Darkness 

Disclaimer: Yu Yu Hakusho doesn't belong to me...

Good evening... I'm sorry if I made anyone upset with my last two chapters... If you were upset, I'd advise you not to read these next few chapters... Kurama's fate will only get worse...

Kurama lay there. He coughed and a torrent of blood spewed out of his mouth. He dragged himself up against a tree. His vision blurred. Kurama felt not only the warmth of blood flow down his face, but also the coolness of his tears. His injuries could be life threatening, though his heart hurt more than his body. _I just want to die..._He groaned._ Why? I never did anything. I'm so sorry..._ Kurama wheezed, blood spraying out of his mouth. His arms were charred and his chest was sliced open. He had blocked most of the attack, but if this is what a fourth of what that attack could've done... He shuddered at the thought. As he sat there in the deepest parts of his agony, a hand stroked his face. Kurama turned his pasty green eyes towards the hand's owner. His twin kneeled next to him.

"You should've wanted to go to Hell before this happened." His twin sneered. Kurama wheezed again. The twin leaned and gently kissed Kurama's bloody lips. Kurama began to wheeze rapidly. His twin cupped his face, tenderly kissing his forehead.

"Took your breath away, dearest twin?" He smiled. "I'll ease your suffering. I'll take it away. I can mend you heart. All's it'll cost your is your life. Imagine a pain free life. One where your friends couldn't harm you. Where you can be free from their rejecting words, and hateful actions. Would you like that my twin?" Kurama stared into those identical eyes, into those emotionless pools of acid green, and said yes. His twin smiled, leaning to kiss those bloodied lips once more. As he did, Kurama felt sharp pains in his arms. He cried out. His twin smiled evilly. Kurama saw black vines stabbing into his arms and sliding into his body. His head went back and he screamed. Vines wrapped around his legs, their thorns digging deeply into his skin. Black vines burst forth from his hands, splashing his deep red blood onto the ground. Kurama was yanked into the air. He screamed as vines sliced into his arms and legs. A vine wrapped tightly around his neck, pulling his head back hard. Kurama cried out again. Vines ripped through his shirt and gashed open his chest. His twin pressed his face against him, looking happily up at his captive.

"Sweet dreams... See you in Hell." He leaned up and gave Kurama another kiss, digging his nails into Kurama's biceps. Blood, blood, and more blood cascaded down Kurama's body.

"Ugh..." Kurama moaned. His head exploded as a vine jabbed into his spine. Kurama hung limp. A tall pillar of vines wrapped upward. Kurama was held in the center of the huge tower. A black bolt of lightning flashed from the bottom, surging upwards and striking Kurama. A scream of pain echoed from the prone figure.

"Hell's awaiting you, my twin, my lovely, lovely twin... The louder and longer you scream, the more Satan will want you. It doesn't mean he'll take you faster. Actually, with your screams, he might even take you slower." His twin laughed. Kurama screamed.

I must leave you know... It is past my pets' bedtime... They need their sleep... I hope those of you who are reading this story and will continue, I applaud you for your persistence... However, if you are moved to tears and cannot continue this story, do not worry... It was hard for me to write this...


	9. The truth

Kurama's Twin of Darkness 

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho...

Hello... I missed you all ever so much... By the way, if anyone is interested, I would like to join a C2, so if anyone knows of one, or wants me to join theirs, then just tell me in your review.

_' I struggle against my bindings, my mind slowly becoming a blank..._

_ I'm so sorry everyone that I have hurt... I never meant to..._

_Things got out of hand... Things where said that shouldn't have been..._

_I know that everything is my fault... You don't have to tell me it..._

_I've forgotten what you smell like... Is it sweetness that draws me to you?_

_Or is it that cinnamon scent that clings to your skin?_

_I've forgotten the sound of your voice... Its gentle roll, or was it..._

_A soft timber baritone?_

_I've even forgotten your name..._

_Please, I beg you, _

_Forgive me for all of the sins that I have made in my silent struggles..._

_I'm sorry..._

_My friend...'_

Yusuke looked out of the temple doors, watching the heavy rain pound down almost silently on the stone pavements. What was this feeling that had embedded itself deep within his heart? He sighed and turned, only to face the old hag.

"Jeez Genkai! Scare me out of my pants why don'tcha?" Yusuke cried. The old woman snickered.

"Very nice and respective Yusuke. Now, if you wouldn't mind, could you tell me about your problem with a certain fox? Last week, he came crying into my temple, carrying on and on about how you people hate him and you threatened to kill him. He said that you had blamed him for Kuwabara's accident and that you had beaten him for it. Yusuke! That poor creature was balling his eyes out when he told Yukina and myself about Kuwabara's injuries. Why, I have never even once seen anyone quite as emotional as Kurama has been these past few months." Genkai snapped. Yusuke looked away.

"He did some really bad things, Genkai. He sent Kuwabara to the hospital, attacked me, and completely humiliated Hiei, so we kinda... Taught him a lesson..." Yusuke broke off. Genkai raised an eyebrow.

"What kind of lesson?"

"Well, we all kinda ganged up on him and used our techniques." Yusuke mumbled.

"Which ones?" Genkai's voice was soft and strained.

"I used my Rei Gun at close range, Hiei used the Darkness Dragon at close range and Kuwabara used his Rei Sword. We had cornered him and he couldn't do anything." Yusuke turned to Genkai. The old hag had gone pale.

"Yusuke. About half a year ago, Kurama asked me about doppelgangers. Of course, I asked why he wanted to know. He told me that he thought a twin of hell, his twin of darkness, was out to kill him and send him to hell. Of course, I dismissed it. But when he came back to me crying about it, I got suspicious. I want you to round up the others and get your tails over to Koenma's." With that, Genkai shooed him away.

"Koenma, sir, you have guest."

"Who?" The toddler twerp asked.

"It's the Yu Yu Hakusho, sir."

"Let them in." The doors opened and they entered Koenma's office. Yusuke and Kuwabara looked nervous and Hiei just looked ticked.

"Genkai. How..."

"Cut the crap, Sherlock. Show them a record of Kurama's movements on the day of Kuwabara's accident." Genkai ordered. Koenma nodded and pressed a multi-colored button. Instantly, a screen rolled down.

"Now the red dot is Kurama at home." As they watched, another red dot blipped into existence near Kuwabara's house. Yusuke gasped. They saw the red one at home stop moving, signifying that Kurama was sleeping. The other red dot went into Kuwabara's home. It moved a bit, but then it ran out and just vanished.

"That was on the night Kuwabara was sent to the hospital. Now look at this one. This when Hiei had his little fiasco." Koenma pushed a green button. Again, there was a single red dot, but it was at Kurama's school and nowhere near the park, which was where Hiei was.

"Now I'll add Hiei's dot." A black dot appeared, moving at rapid speed around the park. Suddenly, there were two red dots and one was heading straight for Hiei. They collided and were stationary, but the first red dot moved through Kurama's school and walked home. That dot stayed in Kurama's garden. They saw Hiei's dot move away from the second red on. That red dot moved away quickly and vanished.

"This is a cross section of two worlds: The Ningenkai and Hell." The screen changed. Koenma rewound the tape and pressed play. Right when the second dot vanished, a rift opened between the two worlds. The dot went down into Hell.

"Turn it off." Yusuke mumbled. Koenma did.

"Do you see now?" Genkai whispered. Kuwabara let out a howl of anguish.

"Dear lord." Hiei muttered. Koenma turned the monitor back on.

"This Kurama's current location, with the cross section of Hell." Two red dots were in the same location, only one was high above ground and the second was twirling on ground level. The first dot was suspended over a rift, and dark energy was swirling up into a column. Yusuke heard a gasp. It took him a few seconds to realize that it was his.

" **AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**" The pained scream echoed from the column of twisting, black vines. The twin twirled around the pillar, laughing maniacally as he did. He avoided a patch of crumbling earth as the pillar expanded.

"Laughing children of Satan's spawn... Heehee..." The twin cackled as he spun in a circle.

"Oh, Kurama. Your screams are so delightful. I only wish that your sweet friends, especially that delicious Hiei, could hear them." His twin smiled up at the screaming figure. The black lightning grew larger and the scream louder. He sat down and licked a fleck of blood off of his finger. He smiled again, delighting in the taste of his double's blood. High up in the tower of blackness resided Kurama, whose blood ran down his body in rivulets.

"Your blood is so delicious. I'm sure the Gate Keeper of Hell would agree with me." The twin whispered as he licked off some of the crimson fluid from Kurama's chest. His voice was only a faded noise to Kurama. It hurt so much, too much for him to keep on going, to keep himself here in the Ningenkai. Kurama let his tears flow down his face. These were not tears of regret for his life. These were tears of pure sadness, the kind that comes from being betrayed by the very people you cared for. Kurama's body was racked by the pain very, very few ever feel, but his heart was racked by the pain even fewer experience. The Kitsune's heart had been shredded and left in bloody pieces. Kurama let those tears flow down his bloody face. _I give up... I can't hold on anymore... not when I have nothing to hold onto... I'm so sorry Shiori, and I am so sorry my friends... At least you won't have to put up with me deceiving you anymore... I give up..._ Kurama relaxed, his shattered heart beating ever so slowly. He was suddenly aware of his twin standing right next to him.

"Giving up Kurama? Well, then I want you to die Kurama." Sharp claws drove deeply into Kurama's pale throat. Kurama let a silent scream rise through his body. As soon as the claws were removed, Kurama heaved. His eyes closed. A voice shot through his remaining consciousness, and it was a voice he recognized. His eyes carefully opened and his head rose. Three figures were standing at the edge of the field, one calling his name.

"Kurama!" It was Yusuke.

I am sorry, but I must leave... I have work to finish...


	10. Wake up

Kurama's Twin of Darkness

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho...

Welcome, those who wish to see Kurama's decent from Heaven to Hell... I have a word to Hakudoshi-chan... Dear, I would love to join your C2... I am a Yaoi fan myself... One of my favorite pairings are Kurama and Hiei, not to mention the Gundam Wing character pairings... I was actually looking for a Yaoi C2... They are difficult to find... Would you add me to your staff?... You have my utmost permission... Now on to the story...

"KURAMA!!!" Yusuke yelled. Kurama stared hard. Could it be true? Were those really his friends over there? His twin hissed loudly.

"You! You weren't supposed to come after him at all!!!" The twin growled. Kuwabara's Rei sword materialized.

"Yo! Kurama! Wake up!" Kuwabara yelled. Hiei leapt at the black vine pillar. He struck a shield of black lightning and was flung backwards. Kurama let his head droop onto his bloodstained._ What does it matter? You guys will still hate me... It doesn't matter to me... Not anymore... _Kurama let his eyes close as the sad, hopeless thought raced through his mind. Yusuke glared death at the Youko's twin. Hiei leapt at the pillar again, determined to free the dying Kurama. Kuwabara charged the doppelganger, his sword intent on cutting through that sneering, though familiar, face. The face suddenly changed. Instead of sneering, it was now angry. Angry beyond all reason. The twin's hand raised and a black, demonic orb shot out of their hand, striking the charging Kuwabara in the belly. Kuwabara was flung backwards, at the exact same time Hiei was flung back from his assault on the pillar. Yusuke formed his Rei Gun and fired it, not at the twin, but at the pillar. It hit the force field hard. Both the field and the Rei Blast didn't budge for a second, then the shield bent inward and shattered in millions of sharp shards. The Reikei Tantei covered their faces as the sharp pieces flew past them. Hiei and Yusuke quickly removed their arms from their faces and saw Kurama falling from the sky, almost in slow mode. Yusuke sprinted towards the falling Youko, but the twin got there first. Yusuke gritted his teeth as Kurama's throat was caught and the tortured body was held in the air.

"Drop him!" Hiei roared, coming to stand next to Yusuke. Kuwabara stood up to join his friends. The twin laughed. Kurama gagged and coughed, blood leaking out of his mouth.

"Hah! Like I would. Kurama begged for death. I saw him lying in the woods, bleeding from wounds YOU caused! I asked him if he wanted to go to Hell, to be free of the pain YOU caused! He wanted to die! His heart is no longer in one piece! ALL BECAUSE OF YOU!!! YOU HAD CAUSED HIM PAIN!!! YOU ARE THE ONES KILLING HIM!" The twin screamed. Yusuke stopped, forgetting to breathe. Beside him, he heard Hiei and Kuwabara do the same thing. _It is our fault, isn't it? We didn't believe Kurama when he begged us to believe that he didn't do anything to us. Why didn't we believe him? _

"You! Yusuke Urameshi! You have caused him the most pain! He feared you! Every time he saw you, whether you were across the road or across a hall, it scared him! He thought that you were going to kill him! Every time Yusuke! He cried at night! But, he never blamed you... Oh no, it was always his fault, not yours! He absolutely never, ever even thought of blaming you!! EVER!!" Yusuke felt weight crush down on him, but it wasn't physical. It was mental and emotional. His knees gave way. As he fell to the ground, he heard a gagging noise. He turned his head slightly. Both Hiei and Kuwabara had black vines wrapped around their throats. They were choking. Yusuke pointed his finger at the vines.

"REI-UGH!!!" Yusuke held his side as he sailed through the air. He looked down at what had been thrown into him. Red hair clumped on his chest and blood trailed off of the broken body onto him.

"Kurama? Kurama?! Wake up! Kurama!" Yusuke cried shaking his friend. Flames erupted off near him. He watched Hiei burn away the vines that held both him and Kuwabara. Hiei turned to him.

"Yusuke! Get Kurama out of here. Me and the baboon will take care of this asshole!!" Hiei yelled. Kuwabara was already attacking the twin, so he didn't here the insult.

"'Kay! Be careful!" Yusuke bundled up the dying fox and ran. He turned around once he was somewhat safer. He watched the pillar burn up in flames. Suddenly, something gripped his shirt. Yusuke's eyes widened and looked down at Kurama. The fox's hand tightened on his shirt.

"Kurama... It's all right now... I'm so sorry... It's okay..." Yusuke choked out, tears beginning to trace down his face. Kurama's lips moved, but no sound came out.

"Hush... Please don't waste your energy... Oh god! I'm so sorry..." Kurama's eyes began to close, his body sagging heavily against Yusuke. Yusuke fell to his knees, hugging his friend's weakened and failing body to his. Kurama gripped his shirt, tears now beginning to fall out of his eyes. His face buried against Yusuke's neck, his blood leaving a red smear.

"S...s...sorry... s...s... so... sorry..." Kurama murmured. His voice was very strained and almost frog-like. The pale hand released Yusuke's shirt.

"Kurama?" Kurama slid away from Yusuke, lying limply in Yusuke's arms.

"KURAMA!!!!"

----------------------------------------------------

Hiei dodged a black vine as it slashed through the air. One wrapped around his neck, but it was burned away. Kuwabara hacked away at a mass of vines that blocked the path to the twin. Hiei landed next to him, putting his swordsmanship and katana to good use.

" HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! There's nothing you can do!! Those vines are impenetrable! Waste your energy! When you are weak, I'll kill you and find your precious little fox! I'll enjoy dragging his sorry ass to HELL!!!!!!!" Maniacal laughter again. Hiei narrowed his ruby eyes and kept swinging. Kuwabara backed up.

"God! He's right! There are too many weeds!"

"Kurama's life is at stake here, you moron! We have to kill him." Hiei snarled. Kuwabara got up and slashed at the vines. There was another bout of maniacal laughter. Suddenly, the vines all fell. Hiei stopped and straightened. In the center of the fallen flora lay the twin. He was clutching his stomach and hacking.

"UGH!" He coughed, spilling blood onto the ground. Hiei stared, shocked and disgusted. Kuwabara grinned.

"Wonder what he ate." He whispered. Hiei saw seeds in the blood the doppelganger had vomited._ Kurama! He's been helping us this entire time._

"That little wench! How dare he do this? Sneaky little- AUGH!!" The twin hacked up more blood. He screamed as a vine burst through his shoulder.

"Ha! Looks like the plants that protected you have turned against the very one that cared for them." Hiei taunted, walking closer to the man. The twin smiled cruelly, his mouth lined with his blood.

"You have no idea how disgusting that fox is. Though you and the rest are just as gross. I can see it... Your true self, Hiei. You really are disgusting." He growled. Hiei sneered back.

"You are just as disgusting, possibly even more. You dare take on Kurama's appearance? What type of demon are you?" Hiei pressed his katana against the pale throat. The twin raised his head, exposing more of his neck.

"I... am not a demon... I am merely the manifestation of Kurama's hatred, wrath, and envy. Not to mention his lust and greed. Everything dark in Kurama's soul has created me. If you kill me now, I may come back later. If you can kill the darkness in Kurama, then and only then will you have truly killed me."

"You're wrong. I can kill you and keep you dead. You are a product of Kurama's sins, yes, but not Suuichi's. You are the remaining darkness of Youko Kurama's soul. He is not only Youko Kurama now. He is both Suuichi Minamino and Youko Kurama. The darkness of his soul now is different from you. They are the same person, same soul. You failed to realize this. If he were still just Youko, then and only then would I agree with you. You may have his form, but you are not his darkness." Those green eyes widened. Hiei swung his katana.

--------------------------------------------------------

The rain fell heavily. Hiei turned to Kuwabara, who stood off.

"How did you know that?" The curly haired teen asked. Hiei smirked.

"Kurama told me."

"How?"

"If he were truly Kurama's soul, then he would've sensed the seeds within him and stopped them. He didn't. Only Kurama's true twin of darkness would've been able to do that. Plus... He kind of really did tell me." Hiei began walking away.

"One thing still bothers me. A few months ago, Kurama allowed us to play with his PS2 and he seemed different. Was that this guy?" Kuwabara prodded the head with his foot.

"No. I, too, dwelled on that and now it's clear. On that day, Kurama had slept over at another friend's house and his mother was out of town. Before Yusuke got in touch with me to take me over to Koenma's, I was visited by someone who looked like Kurama."

----------------------------------------

_Hiei stared at the entity, who stared back with Kurama's emerald eyes. The form smiled briefly._

_"Who are you?"_

_"I am Kurama."_

_"You're lying. Kurama's dead or dying." He unsheathed his katana._

_"I am not lying. Listen here, Forbidden Child. The Kurama who did that to you is an imposter. You've been pitted against your foxy friend by a doppelganger of evil. It's not his, but one of his past. Think about it, Hiei... You'll understand it. I tried to tell you it before, but I couldn't begin to. You all looked so happy that I couldn't tell you. When I saw you guys playing that infernal electronic contraption that Kurama has in his house-"_

_"That was you? But-"_

"_Yes. That was I. I am Kurama's twin of hell. I came to help you now, however. Suuichi's soul has somewhat dampened the dark persona of Youko's soul when they combined. What happened to you was actually done by Youko's twin of hell. I tried to tell you before, but, like I said, I fell in love with all of you at once. You all are just too sweet and kind. Even you. I could tell that you all cared for Kurama, but I never thought that this would happen." The twin looked away. Then he whirled, his face right in front of Hiei's. "I regret that. But, now you need to save Kurama! That is your priority!!"_

_-------------------------------------------------_

"He told me to find Kurama. Now, I'm sure that that twin is gone and now resting. But, now our priority is saving Kurama's life."

I must leave now... My pets are calling... My plants are restless as well... If you want anything to happen between Yusuke and Kurama that is yaoi oriented, just tell me in your review... Farewell...


	11. Hiei's comfort in the arms of a twin

Kurama's Twin of Darkness

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho...

Konnichiwa and pleasant dreams... This story is just about finished, although I have been contemplating a sequel if the story turns out how I wanted it to... I seem to let my writings get a hold of my heart and run away with it... sigh... I wanted to ask a certain Blackfoxi a question... When you ended your review, you said Blessed Be... I was just wondering if you are a Wiccan, by chance, or if I am just reading into things to hard... I have quite an overactive imagination... By the way, Keiko-chan... I do not have my own site, and I do not have msn... I am sorry...

Hiei and Kuwabara walked silently through the woods. For some reason, they had mutually agreed that they didn't want to hurry to Genkai's temple. Mostly because they didn't want to see the shape their foxy friend was in. Hiei stared down at his katana. When he had struck down the twin, it felt as if he had struck down Kurama. He now knew that even if Kurama begged him for death, he would never be able to do it. He gazed up at the blood red dusk sky. A bird, solitary and lonely, squawked as it flew overhead. _Kurama...I will beg and I will plead for your forgiveness, which is something I have never done, nor will do again. _Hiei turned to Kuwabara. The orange-haired teen had said nothing and kept his eyes staring straight ahead. Suddenly, they reached a clearing. Standing in the center was Yusuke, and he was staring up at the sky, murmuring incoherently to himself. Hiei stepped closer. His entire body froze as he saw the blood red hair that swung from Yusuke's arms.

"Yusuke?" Hiei stepped even closer. Yusuke turned his head slowly.

"Hey..." Yusuke turned back to the sky. Hiei stared and gasped as he noticed a pale hand resting on Yusuke's shoulder.

"How's Kurama?" Kuwabara whispered. Yusuke looked down.

"He wanted to see the sunset..." Yusuke looked back up. Hiei walked beside him and noticed that Kurama's eyes were barely open. His breathing was labored and his face was paling.

"Yusuke! He's dying."

"...no... I'm... staying... the...su...et..." Kurama whispered, his voice cracking and still frog-like. Hiei stared at him. The fox had an eerie smile on his face. He looked at Hiei and slightly grinned, blood leaking out of the corner of his bleeding lips. He sighed and Kurama went limp. Yusuke began to cry. Now Hiei was already upset and pissed and this did nothing to help any of his problems. He grew very quiet and looked away. Kuwabara looked at the sky now, feeling like a part of him was dying ever so quietly.

"Stop your tears and go." A voice rang out. They turned. Kurama stared at them. Only Hiei truly understood.

"Go Yusuke! Get to Genkai's. Kuwabara, follow him." The two nodded and sprinted off, Yusuke carefully holding the dying Kurama. Hiei turned back to the true twin. There were tears in his eyes. Hiei stared.

"You too must go. Without all of you, Kurama will die. He needs everyone, you included Hiei." Those unshed tears were shed sadly.

"No. I don't wish to attend a funeral." Hiei snorted. Lips pressed to his forehead. Hiei's head jerked back and his ruby eyes widened.

"Go. Now. Kurama is your priority."

"Why worry about someone who is weak?"

"I know that deep in your heart, you feel the same way about Kurama that the other two do."

"Do not compare me to those two Ningens." Hiei whispered hoarsely. His eyes grew even larger as the twin bent over and gently kissed him full on the lips. Hiei felt as if this was really Kurama, really the fox kissing him. He stiffened at first, then relaxed, his eyes closing. The kiss broke, leaving him breathless. Hiei struggled not to blush, lost, and turned away. A push made him turn back around.

"Go. Kurama needs you." Hiei finally nodded and ran off. Hell opened up behind him and the true twin gratefully sank into the ground.

----------------------------------------

"GENKAI!!!! GENKAI!!!! COME HERE QUICKLY!!!!!!!" Yusuke screamed as he kicked down the temple doors. The urgent yells were unnecessary as the old woman was sitting right there, drinking some tea with Botan and Yukina.

"What is it now, you arrogant stupid whelp?" She turned her head to glare at him. " You will be fixing those doors. Like immediately." Yusuke stomped over.

"SHUT UP!!!!! KURAMA NEEDS MEDICAL ASSISTANCE **NOW**!!!!!!!!!" Yusuke's cry shook the ceiling and a spider landed in Botan's drink. The girl blanched and poured it out. Genkai took one glance at Kurama and pulled her face into a grim look.

"I knew it..." She whispered. "Quickly." She hurried off, her short legs taking surprisingly long strides. Yusuke ran after her. As he placed Kurama down onto a bed, the green eyes fluttered open.

"........suke?...." Kurama's head rolled and the eyes closed once more. Yusuke grabbed Kurama's hand, wincing as he felt how cold it was.

"He's freezing..."

"He's dying, the poor boy. He knew this would happen. Secretly, I know that he knew." Genkai whispered. Yusuke watched as the old woman ripped off the rest of Kurama's torn shirt. Yusuke flinched away from the bruises, from the cuts, from the holes that oozed blood and poison. Genkai, too, look horrified.

"Leave now if you're queasy. I don't want you throwing up on him." She grumbled. Yusuke didn't move. As she rolled the pale body over, a large hole at the base of his spinal cord drew more gasps and flinches. Poison leaked out and Yusuke could see the white of bone. He winced.

"Dear lord."

"Oh god, Kurama..." Yusuke left the room. Yukina stared at him. He collapsed in the hallway and began to cry loudly. And it began to heavily rain outside. The Heavens were crying along with him.

----------------------------------------

Hiei sat quietly in the tree, staring into the lit room where Yukina and Genkai slaved over the fox's tortured body. His chest heaved, rainwater running down his face as he sat in the cold rain. He watched them tirelessly work on the fox, who didn't seem to be getting any better. But, this wasn't the only stage to recovery. Hiei sighed. For a brief moment, he wished that he was in someone's arms, someone's other than the freezing rain that trickled down his small back. His wish was granted. Hiei froze as strong arms wrapped around him. A long tail swished up and curled in his lap. A face nuzzled into his neck.

" Let go..." Hiei whispered.

"Admit it. You're so worried that you can't stand it." The twin muttered. Hiei pulled away and stared up at the twin.

"I didn't know that you could be Youko too." Hiei said. The fox ears twitched.

"Well, I am his twin too." A deep laugh. The twin leaned and placed a kiss on Hiei's lips, earning a startled gasp. He pulled away only when the lack of air tugged at his mind. They sat quietly, Hiei enjoying someone else's company for once. He shivered as the rain froze his back and arms. Once again, he was in the twin's arms, nestled against the light cloth and the soft, smooth skin.

"This isn't right. You're from Hell." Hiei muttered. No response. Hiei looked up. Youko's eyes were narrow and he stared straight ahead.

"Youko?" Hiei whispered. The amber orbs snapped wide. He turned to him. A smile.

"You look like an cute child, Hiei. A petulant child, but an cute one." Hiei swore death under his breath. Another deep laugh. Hiei recieved another kiss. He pulled away and shivered._ Curse this foul weather!_ Hiei stared at Kurama, the one who was lying so quietly on the bed. Hiei felt guilt wash over him and he buried into Youko's body, refusing to look into the paned window at the real Kurama who lay still, hanging between the lines of life and death. Youko watched the rain run from Hiei's soppy locks down to his face and wondered if the water on his face was really just the rain.

This is where I must leave you... So sorry... I know Hiei was a bit out of character, but it just seemed like the right time for him to be... My pets need attention... Everyone of them does, I'm afraid... I hope to see you in another time...


	12. Lost it all

Kurama's Twin of Darkness Ch.12

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho…

Good evening… It is nearly four o'clock where I am and just couldn't sleep to save my life... So I write, endlessly onto the night, through the lightening sky that twines endlessly on and on… Forgive me for not writing earlier... My excuse is on the bottom author note...

_This fragile body that I carry_

_Within my restless arms_

_Aches a thousand aches_

_And wishes upon a star_

_This fragile body that I love_

_Will never cease to fall_

_Into eternal darkness_

_The Devil wills it all_

_I love my fragile angel_

_That fell to me from above_

_Delicate and comforting_

_Within my loving arms_

_Tender and forgiving_

_Within my stronger arms_

_Loving me eternally_

_As they never cease to fall_

_I cry a thousand cries_

_And wail a thousand wails_

_In this fragile body that I hold_

_Within my restless arms_

Hiei sat in the tree, staring in at Kurama's body. The body that refused to move at all. He stood and leapt gracefully into the window, landing without a noise. He walked over to Kurama's side and sat down in a chair. He reached out and grasped the pale hand that lay clenched on top of the sheets. Kurama's eyes tightened and he shifted ever so slightly. Hiei put his head down, staring at his friend's unmoving form. The door opened and he flicked his ruby eyes up, only to take in Yusuke's form as the teen walked in.

" Hey. So, uh… How is he?" Yusuke asked, setting down a glass of water. Hiei blinked and sighed.

" He hasn't changed. Not at all. I've been watching him for a long time." Yusuke looked heartbroken.

" Oh… You know… I'm sure there is a lesson in all of this, but I can't seem to find out what it is." Yusuke sat down across from him and took Kurama's other hand. Hiei ignored him and looked back at Kurama. The eyelids moved, but his eyes remained tightly shut.

" He could die, you are aware of that right?" Hiei turned to Yusuke. He lifted his upper lip, exposing his canines.

" Kurama will not die. He isn't that weak." He growled. Yusuke smiled, though it was forced and tight against his lips.

" Yeah… I know. But, I wonder if his spirit isn't already dead…" Yusuke whispered. Hiei looked at him crossly.

" Let's not think about that." He snarled. Yusuke laid his head down, as did Hiei. His eyelids were so heavy. Yusuke closed his eyes and fell asleep. Hiei did the same. Youko walked in and kissed both of their heads ever so gently. Hiei stirred slightly and Yusuke whimpered. Youko looked down at the closed green eyes and kissed both of Kurama's eyelids.

" Get better, my twin." He whispered. Kurama let out a small moan and shifted a little. Youko left.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hiei awoke a few hours later. He rubbed his eye and stood. Yusuke was gone and Genkai was now taking up the boy's chair. Hiei grumbled at her incoherently.

" Oh shut up." Genkai retorted. He plunked back down in his chair and watched the old woman examine Kurama. The wounds were still looking quite bad, but they weren't life threatening anymore. Which made Hiei wonder why the fox hadn't opened his eyes or made any such movements at all. Genkai seemed to notice this as well. She leaned over Kurama and concentrated on his energy. It seemed as though he was losing his energy as fast as he was regaining it. She knew what this was. Kurama was using his energy as a template, keeping something not of this world in this world. She quickly informed Hiei of this, watching an eyebrow arch. Hiei looked down at his friend, wondering now what is was that the fox was trying to keep in this world.

" Is this thing he's keeping here resisting?" Hiei asked. Genkai nodded.

" Well, yes and no. It doesn't want to be here, but it knows that Kurama is the only one who can let it go. Whatever it is, it isn't stupid. The creature resists only a little bit at a time, not constantly so Kurama won't die. At least not for a while. But if this persists, we could lose him." Genkai's words struck the fire demon hard. Hiei left via the window and took up his regular spot in the tree outside. Youko's face appeared in front of his, only he was upside–down. Hiei stared at the foxy man as he lowered himself next to him.

" Good evening, Hiei." Youko whispered as he kissed Hiei on the cheek. Hiei wiped it away. Youko pouted and kissed him again. Hiei snarled fiercely, making Youko laugh.

" Don't deny that you enjoy my attention. I can see it in your eyes." Youko kissed him full on the lips. Hiei pushed him gently, though Youko did release his lips. The fox giggled and sat right against him. Hiei sighed.

" What is Kurama keeping here?"

" What is so trivial that one cannot see it, for it stands between their eyes?" Youko countered. Hiei stared at him. The fire demon sighed and looked at Kurama. " Lovely. The stars brighten up the sky so beautifully."

" Hn." Youko smirked and leapt down gracefully.

" Remember Hiei… Those who look too hard tend to look beyond what stands before them." Youko vanished with a flourish, leaving Hiei to ponder his words. Hiei's ruby eyes widened and he leapt into the temple. He landed on Yusuke. The two managed to untangle themselves in record time.

" Where's Genkai?" Hiei asked. Yusuke looked puzzled.

" With Kurama. Why?" Hiei was gone before that last word left his mouth.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hiei burst through the door. Genkai whirled and Kurama glanced at him. Hiei froze as the fox's emerald eyes gazed into his. Hiei felt his heart stop as those eyes began to widen with… fear. Never in his life had Hiei thought that Kurama would ever fear him. He never wanted it. Out of everyone, Kurama was his closest friend. Hiei felt his heart shatter into a million tiny, sharp shards that stung his eyes with unshed tears. Hiei looked away quickly.

" Hiei." Genkai muttered. Kurama grabbed her arm with a tight grip, his eyes fearful. " Hush. It's all right. It's only Hiei."

" That's what he's afraid of." Hiei murmured.

" Nonsense. Now, what is it Hiei?" Kurama buried his face in his hands as Hiei approached.

" I know Kurama. I know why you have no energy. I know why you refuse to move. Stop it." Hiei whispered. Kurama visibly began to shake as Hiei neared. Hiei was being eaten from the inside. Seeing Kurama like this ached his heart with a feeling he had so long ago forgotten. _It should've stayed forgotten…_He thought. Genkai stared hard at him.

" Then what is it Hiei?"  
" His real twin. He's closed off its exit to Hell, using up all of his energy to keep it here. ' What is so trivial that one cannot see it, for it stands between their eyes?' Kurama, you would've died eventually and you wanted it to take your place. Problem is, it doesn't want to stay here. It knows its place." Hiei stood right by the bed. Kurama was shaking uncontrollably. " Kurama… Please let it go." Kurama hugged himself, rocking back and forth. Genkai grabbed his shoulders.

" Let it go, boy. It is all right now. I won't let anything happen to you. Just let go off the exit." Kurama stared at her, tears running down his face. Genkai wanted to slap Yusuke, Hiei, and Kuwabara senseless, but she knew that would only cause her harm. Kurama tilted his head back and closed his eyes. Hiei saw Youko outside, sitting in the tree. A red-black portal appeared under his feet and he smiled at Hiei.

" Thank you, for finally understanding." Youko mouthed.

" You should've told me." Hiei shot back.

" What fun is that?" Youko sank down into the fiery depths, a look of blissful happiness upon his face. He shot Hiei a smile and a look that said 'Hold on.' Hiei planned to do just that.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yusuke stared shocked as Genkai delivered the news. He dropped his spoon back into the miso soup he was eating.

" Kurama's awake?"

" Awake and functioning."

" Can I go see him?"

" NO." She closed her eyes. Yusuke looked really hurt.

" Why not?"

" I wonder why." Yusuke slumped back down. Kuwabara looked up.

" May I go see him?"

" After Yukina and Botan."

" WHAT? HOW COME HE CAN GO SEE HIM AND I CAN'T!?" Yusuke screamed. Genkai sighed and smacked him upside his head.

" Kuwabara caused him the least amount of stress, anxiety, fear, and damage. You, Urameshi, caused him the most. After Kuwabara has regained his trust, then it will be Hiei's turn. And after he has Kurama's trust, then and only then can you see him." Genkai said. Yusuke looked stunned. Really stunned.

" I can't see him until- WHO KNOWS HOW LONG THAT WILL TAKE?! I'M GOING TO GO SEE HIM!!" Yusuke stormed off. Genkai caught his arm and held on with a vice grip.

" NO! He is too afraid of you! He curled into the fetal position when I mentioned your name! Hiei scared him senseless, but if just your name sent him into nearly a heart attack, what do you think seeing you will do to him?" Yusuke stared horrified. At that moment Yukina and Botan appeared, both looking rather worse for wear.

" What happened?" Yusuke asked.

" He seemed almost happy to see us, although he was more than a little apprehensive. He was more okay with us sitting by the door than by his bed. Oh, and he can't speak."

" WHAT!?" Everyone else yelled. Botan appeared as if she were going to cry.

" You remember when he wanted to die and we found him all strung up in those black vines and one had pierced his spine?" They nodded. " Well, it damaged his voice and all of his words are faint and frog sounding, not to mention hard for him to say. He… can't… talk… any more!" Botan burst into tears and collapsed to the ground. Hiei froze and Yusuke sat down heavily in a chair. Kuwabara was speechless and Yukina sobbed into his shoulder. Genkai bowed her head. Yusuke suddenly pushed pass her and ran off.

" Yusuke…" She whispered.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yusuke pushed open Kurama's door slowly and peeked in. The fox was sitting up, staring out of the window. His hair was limp, going straight down his back. A brush was next to him, lying in his pale hand. His other hand was clutching the sheets. As Yusuke watched, Kurama's shoulders heaved once and he buried his face in his hands, the brush falling to the floor with a thump. Yusuke couldn't see Kurama's face, but that made him somewhat happy. He didn't want to see Kurama's faced marred by tears. Yusuke entered the room, shutting the down silently behind him. Kurama fell back into the sheets and raised his hands heavenward. Yusuke watched him. Kurama rolled and his emerald green eyes, filled with torment, fear, hurt, and anguish, fell on Yusuke's chocolate brown ones.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry it took so long to update… Over the winter holiday, I contracted some type of illness and have yet too find out what it is… So sorry… The illness makes me very weak and tired… I haven't any energy since it happened and I've lost so much weight… Well, I will continue to write this for my readers… Thank you for all of the reviews… They really brighten up my day… Good night and pleasant dreams…


	13. Forgiveness is not to be begged for

Kurama's Twin of Darkness Ch. 13 

Good evening… I am so sorry it took me this long to update, but I have even gone in for a sonogram on my chest to find out what is wrong with me… I still do not know what is wrong… I decided that you all have suffered enough, so I am updating for you… Besides, you all are loyal, and loyalty deserves rewards… Oh and thank you Black Daisys for you wonderful insight… I know that Kurama is NOT weak, but in this story, he has been emotionally damaged and his sanity hangs in the balance, his as well as someone else's… To make you all laugh, my cat is on my bed, snoring, driving me positively insane…

_As you open your eyes,_

_I dread your words._

_Will you scream?_

_Will you cry?_

_Will I have to run and hide_

_From your tears?_

_Maybe it would have been best_

_If I never met you at all._

_Especially if I am bringing you_

_All this pain._

Kurama rolled and his emerald green eyes, filled with torment, fear, hurt, and anguish, fell on Yusuke's chocolate brown ones. Yusuke felt his throat tense as Kurama stared. He just stared, and then… Those eyes began to widen. Not just to the size of saucers. Oh no, Kurama's eyes continued to expand, until Yusuke thought that they were going to burst from his head. Kurama made a small noise, an almost gasp of fear, of panic. Yusuke didn't move, and Kurama didn't move. They stood there, staring at each other for what seemed like an eternity. Yusuke swallowed his heart, which had pushed its way into his throat. Kurama sat up, very slowly. His eyes never left Yusuke's.

"…suke?" He whispered. Yusuke's eyes widened. The girls were right. Kurama's voice was froglike and strained. He watched the red head shift. Yusuke took a step towards Kurama. He froze when Kurama slid back across the bed, clutching a small pillow to his small chest. Kurama eyes filled with more tears, tears of betrayal, broken trust, and a bond of destroyed friendship that might never be recovered.

" Kurama…" Yusuke stepped closer. Kurama shivered uncontrollably. He gripped the pillow harder, his face buried into the pillow. " Kurama? Kurama please…"

" No… Leave…" Kurama managed to mutter. Yusuke stepped even closer, causing Kurama to shy away, his face still buried into the soft pillow. The white nightgown Kurama was wearing only enhanced his look of vulnerability, his weakness, and possibly his emotional sickness. Yusuke saw the slender shoulders heave, the limp red locks falling down the pillow and the curved back. Kurama's arms were- seemed- so much thinner; the legs hidden by the blankets were fragile lumps and bumps in the bed. Kurama seemed like glass, a shell of his former self. To Yusuke, this was not Kurama. This was a child he had created with his cruelty; his terribleness that had climbed to the surface when he thought Kurama had been committing ghastly acts. Yusuke felt something inside begin to build up, a hatred for this shell, for this _child_ that looked, smelled, felt like Kurama but wasn't Kurama. His eyes slanted with rage. Kurama stopped crying, stopped his tears, but that was only because he had felt a change in the air, a change in Yusuke's energy. He began to look up.

" Don't you dare look at me. If you do, I don't know what I'll do to you." Yusuke warned. Kurama stiffened. _Yusuke? You want to hurt me again… don't you? Why can't you forgive me? I'm sorry. I really am. I didn't mean for it to happen this way. I didn't want it to happen this way. You and everybody else mean so much to me. Do I mean anything at all to you? Don't you realize that I am sorry? Yusuke…_ Kurama's eyes filled with tears and he look into Yusuke's eyes once more.

" Yu…suke… I'm… sorry." Yusuke froze as Kurama tears dripped down his haggard face. " Please… for…give… me." Kurama struggled to move, finally ending on the edge of the bed. Yusuke stared into his face. Kurama's delicate hand grabbed his shirt, gently pulling on it. Yusuke's eyes widened. " Please…" Yusuke's head bowed.

" It's not you I can't forgive, Kurama. It's not you. I'm the sorry one. I didn't mean for this to happen. I'm so sorry we didn't believe you. I'm sorry I didn't believe you. We were- still are- your friends. I know that you can never forgive us, me especially, for what happened to you. I'm sorry, Kurama. You are forgiven, even though you are not responsible. I know you wanted to hear that." Something wet and cold fell onto Kurama's hand. Yusuke pulled away from him abruptly. Kurama held his hand close to his chest, his sad eyes falling on Yusuke's eyes. He gasped quietly. Tears outlined the brown pools, one single stream running down his cheek. Yusuke turned and ran from the room, almost knocking Hiei and Kuwabara down. They watched him run out of the temple, into the rainstorm that had opened up only a minute ago. Hiei turned to Kurama, who was staring at nothing, nothing except the faint traces of Yusuke's energy.

" I… forgive… you… Yu… suke… Please… forgive… your…self…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I know it is a shorter chapter, but I hope you like it… I hope I have still kept your interest… Please, tell me your ideas for any story and chapter in any story… I actually have one coming up that has to do with Hiei and Kurama… I plan for it to be very touching and full of angst… Maybe horror as well… Keep me motivated and I will keep pouring my heart and soul into these stories…


	14. Finding Lost Trust and Finally Forgiven

Kurama's Twin of Darkness 

Hello my readers… I am still not better, well at least I still don't know what is wrong with me… I decided that I need to finish this fanfiction, not as soon as possible, but by the end of this month… I only have one or two chapters left… Just two more, this one and the epilogue… Do not cry… I'll have other fictions out soon, my first being the fanfiction called "Forbidden Love, Fated Demise" part of a series… If you liked this fiction, then I am sure you will like this one… It will be out as soon as I finish this one…

_No! I can't be forgiven! I won't be forgiven! I'm sorry Kurama! It's all my fault! Seeing you there, crying over something I did to you! I didn't even hurt you when we first met, when we were enemies! No! What have I done! Your face, your face, YOUR FACE! Haunting my thoughts, my nightmares! I'M SORRY! KURAMA!_

_

* * *

_

Kurama stared at the door, watching the fire demon and the ningen move silently just outside of his door. _Yusuke? No… Yusuke… Stop…_

" Yu…suke…" Kurama struggled to his feet and took a step forward before hitting the ground. Hiei was next to him, as was Kuwabara, both trying to help him to his feet. Kurama pushed them away weakly and stepped again, almost falling. He caught himself and pressed on. Kuwabara followed to help him and Hiei followed them slowly. They stopped and watched the fox slowly walk away from them, seemingly determined to get somewhere. They both were unsure exactly where that was. Hiei sighed and suddenly felt a presence that he knew better than anyone else's. He turned and saw a silver flash in a tree, guiding Kurama, beckoning the fox forward. _Youko?_ He thought. _Hiei! Kurama must follow me! He knows why! Don't stop him! Follow him, help him and don't let him lose sight of what he HAS to do! I trust you Hiei! Go! Now! Help him get there by any means! HURRY!_ Hiei nodded and ran to Kurama's side.

" Kurama!"

" Hi…ei… I… must… go…"

" I know." Hiei lifted Kurama up in his arms. " You must go." Kurama nodded and wrapped his arms around Hiei's strong neck. The fire demon leapt and landed in the trees, already running faster than the eye could see.

* * *

Yusuke stood, staring down at what he wanted to be his future. The rolling ocean waves were getting calmer and calmer as the rainstorm poured itself dry. He knew that he had minutes, precious minutes, to get away from it all, to get away from _that face_. He felt cold tears falling down his face. _Kurama, I am so sorry. I know you could never forgive me, but… What were you trying to tell me? Why did you mouth open? Were you going to scream or were you going to forgive me? NO! I won't allow it! I'll end this so you won't have this pain anymore… And I won't have it either. _Yusuke looked down at the waves again, watching the dark waters swirl underneath him. The cliff was high, high enough that he might sustain mortal injuries. He took a step forward, his shoes meeting the edge. _No longer will I have to live with that guilt… because I won't live any longer. No more… NO MORE!_

" YUSUKE!" a voice cried. He spun around. Kurama, Kurama was running at him, Hiei trailing behind. Yusuke stared as the injured fox ran through the slowing rain, tears glistening in the emerald eyes. Yusuke opened his mouth to say something, but the ground underneath his feet gave way and he plummeted to the ocean below.

" YUSUKE!" Kurama jumped after him, his arms encircling his neck.

" YUSUKE! KURAMA!" Hiei cried as he ran to the edge. A splash marred the rolling waves, its waters swallowing the two teens. Hiei ran down a gentle slope and leapt onto a rock, noticing Botan, Yukina, Genkai and Kuwabara running down another slope. Youko stood on yet another cliff, tears on his face, his robes flapping in the winds.

" Yusuke… Kurama…" he whispered. The others stood with baited breath, watching the dark water for any signs of the two boys. Two, five, seven minutes passed so slowly.

" No…" Botan choked. Youko felt a tear slide down his cheek. Hiei scanned the waves, refusing to believe they were gone. Then… he saw a flash of red, struggling in the water. A flash of energy flew up from the ocean and shot into the sky- a Rei Gun blast. Hiei saw them, Yusuke and Kurama, sluggishly making their way towards the shore. They held each other, so that they didn't go under, and their tears were gone, replaced with the gravity of being forgiven, of finally finding a lost friendship among the waves. Hiei yelled to the others, pointing them out. Botan cheered loudly, and Yukina burst into tears of relief, Kuwabara quickly rushing to her side. Genkai smiled, a smile of pure happiness and joy. Hiei began to laugh. He fell into shallow waters, leaning back on his arms, laughing in joy and relief. He continued his laughter, which caused Botan to begin to laugh. He didn't stop until tears flowed down his face, following a pattern that they seemed to know, even if Hiei had forgotten the path of tears. These were tears of bliss, not sadness, although the path was the same. He stood on unsteady legs and ran to them, quickly wiping his face. Kuwabara was there with him and as he hoisted an exhausted Yusuke into his arms, Hiei lifted up an even more exhausted Kurama. Yusuke and Kurama looked at each other, and gave a small smile to each other, before promptly passing out.

" Let's get them back." Hiei said. Kuwabara nodded, sloshing back to the shore. Hiei followed and looked up at the cliff. Youko smiled as more tears poured from his silver eyes. Then he vanished, sinking into the ground. Hiei partially grinned and looked down at Kurama.

" You've saved yourself, and Yusuke. How do you do it, Kurama?" Hiei whispered to Kurama's sleeping form. Kurama answered with a small, barely audible snore.

* * *

I hope you liked it... I was very happy when I wrote this, and I wanted it to have a happier ending than this story has ever been... I must go... My pets are hungry and my plants need their sleep, as do I... 


	15. Epilogue: Thy Angel

Kurama's Twin of Darkness Epilogue 

Good afternoon… I just received two anime CDs in the mail today and I am very happy about that… I've been waiting for them most anxiously… I am getting out the epilogue today because I just can't stand it anymore… I have to finish this story so I can write a new one… "Forbidden Love, Fated Demise" will be out as soon as I can make it… Probably by next week… The story is not entirely sad, as was this one, but some of its elements and events are… I hope you enjoyed this story and I am so glad that so many of you are looking out for new stories of mine… Thank you…

Epilogue 

Yusuke laughed loudly and Kurama smiled. Kuwabara tried hard not to laugh at the face Hiei was making as the fire demon stared down at the large earthworm that had slithered over his shoe. Hiei kicked it away in disgust and glared at them for laughing. Kurama held onto Yusuke's arm as he grinned broadly. Yusuke smiled at Kurama and rubbed his head. It had been six months since the events of the twin had come to a close, a year since they began. Although Kurama had been injured, his love for his friend had forced him to talk, forced him to run. The only thing that kept him from dying after the fall he and Yusuke took was Yusuke himself. Yusuke had curled around Kurama's body, his back hitting the water first, instead of Kurama's head. Even so, Kurama had a broken rib from the fall, and Yusuke suffered a terrible spilt to his back. They had recovered quickly and had been so for a while. While it no longer hurt to talk, Kurama still had trouble speaking. It wasn't frog-like, but it was quiet, barely there, and strained. Words were hard to form and sentences were even harder. For two months, he had been so frustrated over the fact that he couldn't speak well, but Kurama seemed okay with it now. He didn't seem to care, as long as he had his friends beside him. They knew that and he knew that. Kurama was happy as long as he could be by their side. Hiei, whose tears had spilled on that day, never cried again and they never spoke of it. The entire incident was deemed unspeakable, though it would be forever engraved in their minds. Hiei was forever protective of the fox and those tears he shed on that day were a testimony of how much he cared for him, and Yusuke. Kurama and Yusuke were as close as two guys could be without being a couple, although Kuwabara and Hiei had a bet that they would be before the year ended or on New Year's day. Kuwabara, who never spoke of what feelings he had felt when the twin had slit his throat, seemed happy as well. They all did. Those who looked on the surface… that was all they saw: Happiness. But… Kurama would break down and cry for hours and hours on end, inconsolable and seemingly for no reason. When he did, Yusuke would feel it, even if he were on the other side of town. Yusuke would collapse, clutch his heart as though someone was twisting it and cry with the fox. Their tears would hurt Hiei and Kuwabara, but there was nothing that could be done. They never broke down and cried. It was a bond, a horror, shared by Yusuke and Kurama only. A horror only they could heal, and it slowly was. Very slowly, they were healing, but it would take a long time, and maybe it would never completely heal.

" Hey!" Yusuke yelled, turning back to Hiei and Kuwabara, his arm slung casually on Kurama's shoulders. They turned.

" Coming?" Yusuke grinned. Kurama's eyes partially closed as he smiled at the lagging friends.

" Hurry up." He murmured. Yusuke turned to him.

" You spoke."

" I can. Rarely, though." Kurama replied, staring into Yusuke's eyes. Hiei's eyebrow raised and Kuwabara grabbed his arms, hard. Wincing slightly, Hiei growled fiercely.

" What did they say?"

" I don't know, but if they keep staring, they're going to drown." Hiei whispered.

" Is Hiei jealous?"

" Hell no. Just… worried. I don't think Kurama can stand getting hurt again."

" Are you sure you're not just jealous?"

" NO!" Hiei smacked Kuwabara hard over the head. Yusuke's eyes widened. Kurama shook his head, his ponytail swaying slightly.

" Violent." He said. Yusuke nodded. Kurama leaned his head into Yusuke's shoulder as they walked off, leaving the quarreling two behind.

" If they don't hurry, then I am going to eat all of the food. It's a good thing you have the picnic basket, Kurama."

" Food is all…you think about." Kurama's tongue tripped over his words and he frowned.

" Not true. I think about other things."

" Like?" Yusuke just stuck out his tongue at Kurama, not telling. Kurama sighed quietly and looked away sadly.

" Kurama?"

" I want to sing…" Kurama said suddenly, his face frowning. Yusuke blinked.

" Sing?" Kurama nodded.

" A song I…learned.Can't remember...where." Kurama sighed again, with a frown on his face. He closed his eyes thoughtfully." Hard to understand."

" The song?" The fox nodded.

" Sing when we get there, okay?" Kurama blushed.

" Can't…"

" Yes you can. Just try. For me?" Kurama nodded, defeated by Yusuke's puppy dog eyes. They got to the picnic site and set up, Hiei and Kuwabara, finally catching up. As soon as they did, Kurama started humming, right next to Yusuke's ear, causing the teen to grin.

" Gonna sing?"

" Maybe. Never know what… foxes think…" Kurama winked and opened his mouth.

_Falling forever through solid darkness_

_Thy angel slowly plunges_

_Among the snowdrifts of desert sands_

_Thycannot save thee_

_Thycannot see thee_

_Thycan only pray and hope _

_This day never comes_

_Again…_

Kurama halted, realizing their faces. They were shocked and he began to blush uncontrollably. He hid his face in Yusuke's shirt.

" Why'd you stop?"

" Looking at me strange…"

" Because you're singing. How did you do that? It's hard for you to talk, much less sing" Kurama shook his head, not knowing how he could either. Yusuke smiled and hugged Kurama tightly. Hiei suddenly turned to Kuwabara.

" Buffoon."

" Wha!" Hiei ran off, Kuwabara hot on his heels.

" Smart man…"

" Huh?" Kurama looked up at him. Yusuke smiled. He leaned and their friendship changed. Hiei was jealous of that, but he never spoke about it. Most people never do… Kurama's song was never finished. He never found the words again. He could never remember hearing that song, but Hiei had. Youko had sung it once, after this had happened, to Kurama while he slept, and he had heard it all. It was a confusing song, but Hiei understood it perfectly. It was a love song, one of love that would take lovers to Hell and back. Just like Kurama and Yusuke…

* * *

One night, as Hiei was sleeping, Youko materialized behind him and leaned to his ear, and whispered the broken song. He had sung some of the song through Kurama.

_Falling forever through solid darkness_

_Thy angel slowly plunges_

_Among the snowdrifts of desert sands_

_Thy cannot save thee_

_Thy cannot see thee_

_Thy can only pray and hope _

_This day never comes_

_Again…_

_Dearest Mother Nature_

_Open up thy arms_

_Catch thy falling angel_

_Falling from the sky_

_Does thou not shed a tear_

_For thy broken bird_

_That sets thy heart aflame_

_Which fuels thy burning rage_

_Thy frozen tears upon thy cheeks_

_Thy icy breath nearby_

_Frozen shards of shattered wings_

_Imbedded in thy heart_

_Please god_

_Tell thee why_

_Thy frozen bird will cry_

_Icy shards of thy frozen heart_

_That breaks upon thy hand_

_Thy winter curse tears right through_

_Thy angel's warm embrace_

_Destruction in thy long dead heart_

_Rages through thy soul_

_Tearing thee apart inside_

_From head to tiny toe_

_Thee and thy that share thy heart_

_Shall destroy this clock of time_

_That tears down thy walls of pain_

_Death_

_It fills a wretch's heart_

_And fills her full of glee_

_Clasp thy hands together _

_Close thy lips with yours_

_Wait with thee for thy rebirth_

_Onto a frozen world_

_Where thy love can breathe_

Once he heard it, Hiei never saw Youko again. None of them did. But... Kurama's heart was finally at peace.

* * *

Well, that is the end… Sorry if it upset any of you… Forgive me, I hope and pray… Well, I will have mysecond fanfiction out soon, maybe next week.

_**Love You Always With All My Heart,**_

Baroness D 


End file.
